WO 2004/073901 discloses continuous extrusion apparatus having a rotatable wheel formed with a circumferential groove, shoe means including arcuate tooling bounding a radially outer portion of the groove provided with an exit aperture in a die body and an abutment displaced in the direction of rotation from the exit aperture, the shoe means being provided with a heater body assembly including an electrical induction heating coil assembly arranged to be energisable to co-act with magnetisable means to effect electrical induction heating thereof.